


Safe Space

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Can an embrace can start the healing process after a trauma?





	Safe Space

Seeing Jean with her arms around him triggers something in Ororo. Something is wrong with this picture but she can’t...

Logan can.  
“C’mon, darlin’” he addresses Jean, his voice pitched low. “Let’s get him upstairs, away from this damn lab.” He stoops and lifts Kurt easily, old or not, he’s still strong. “Cripes, Elf, you been eatin’ rocks or ‘summat?”

Kurt’s not big but he’s six inches taller than Logan, it’s not exactly a graceful lift, Peter moves to relieve him of his burden, but Ororo stops him with a hand on his arm and a quiet shake of the head. Forge has a hypo of tranquilliser in his hand but she waves him away too.

Kurt’s arms go around the muscular neck and she curses herself as a fool.  
It’s not Peter, Kurt needs, or herself, or Jean, or drugs.

She watches Logan carry him away, grumbling quietly, and she can see Kurt relaxing with every step; he’s safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are going to be longer than this vignette.
> 
> 1\. I started reading Uncanny X Men in 1980. Stopped about ‘91. But now I’m back.  
2\. I’ve been slashing K/L since 1980.  
3\. OTP ‘Nuff said.
> 
> Based on the last panel of Extraordinary X-Men 007 wherein a Young Jean tries to hold Kurt together after a traumatic incident pushes him over the edge.  
It’s not Jean he needs, come on Ororo, get a clue. Also, this is not his Logan, but, any port in a storm.
> 
> Hm, my first fanfic in over 30 years. They do get better.


End file.
